


Valentine's one shots

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lotsa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Valentine's day fluff one shots





	1. ZoLu  ||  A Cold Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was writing this longer oneshot with ZoSan, LawLu, ZoLu, Nami/vivi(mentioned), Usopp/Kaya(mentioned), Brook/Yorki (dead),  
> FroBin, Sanji/???(cc) ~~wow that's a lot of ships now that I typed it out~~
> 
> But uh work came up and Valentine's day came up faster and uh yeah now there's gonna be another unfinished WIP sitting buried in Google docs. So... Have these short one shots instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZoLu modern au, pre established relationship.

Fog formed with every exhale Zoro breathed out. What the hell. Why is it so cold? It's February, warm up already goddammit. Plus, he had only planned on going to the corner store across the street for some beer, so he had only brought a thin zip up hoodie. Yet, for some reason, he's been wandering around for almost fifteen minutes now and has yet to find his apartment. In fact, he's in another entirely different part of town now. Also, Google maps sucks. It tells him to turn one way so he turns that way, then tells him to turn around because apparently _he_ took a wrong turn. It's all this damn GPS's fault. Not his. 

But whatever, complaining about this GPS isn't going to solve anything. Unfortunately. But it was still bloody fucking cold and below freezing with nothing but this cursed snow everywhere. Those who don't get snow always complain how nice it seems and how they wish they got it too. And to that he says, fuck off. Sure it looks all fine and pretty on the pictures, but try standing in it for more than five minutes and shovel the snow while you're at it. Then they can try to look him in the eyes and say how lucky he is to get snow. It's fucking horrible. Not to mention the icey roads, don't even get him started on _that._ So first, snow is a bitch that needs shoveling, then ice is even more of a bitch and won't even let you walk without falling on your damn ass. Like, fuck off. 

Grumbling and huffing, Zoro stomps through the snow-covered sidewalks as Google tells him yet again to turn around. Just when he was just about ready to chuck his phone and smash it into oblivion, he hears—

“ZOROOOO!!!!” 

Oh fuck. 

Zoro turns around to see Luffy—smiling as bright as the sun despite the dark foggy night—flying towards with a terrifying amount of speed. On instinct (and also being far too used to this), Zoro spreads his arms open and plants one foot heavily onto the ground behind him, bracing for impact. Luffy crashes into him, arms and legs wrapping around his waist and back, squeezing Zoro. A bubbly “shishishi!” sounds from Luffy, and Zoro is filled with a sudden warmth that makes him cling onto the snickering ball of excitement. 

“I’ve captured a wild Zoro!” Luffy declares, grin stretching ear to ear as he pulls back to see Zoro's face, but he doesn't let loose of his hug in the least, “What's Zoro doin’ here though? It's so far away from your place—oh! I know! Zoro's lost, isn't he?” Zoro grunts and looks away, letting out a low growl (with no real anger behind it) when Luffy kept laughing.

“Well I could ask the same thing, what are _you_ doing here?” Zoro questions with a quirk of a brow, hoping to distract Luffy from continuing his teasing. Which seemed to succeed since Luffy lit up and hopped off.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I was heading to your place to give you your present!” Luffy said, taking off his almost childish small bright blue backpack he always carried around. It was covered in superhero and robot pins on the straps and back, which only seemed to somehow multiply everyday. As always, the poor abused bag was stuffed to the brim and seemed just about ready to pop—and it almost did when Luffy opened it. He dug through the disaster with his tongue sticking out in concentration until he pulled out a large box. 

“Happy Valentine's!” Luffy chirped, quickly thrusting the box into Zoro's face. Zoro blinked, staring at the box and noticing it seemed to be opened before.

“It was a mix of alcoholic chocolate and normal chocolate.” Luffy further explained, now impatiently pressing the box further into Zoro's face until he finally took it. But when he opened it, he noticed numerous chocolates were missing. Except one, which was half eaten. He couldn't help but laugh.

“I'm guessing by _was_ you mean you ate all the normal chocolates?” Luffy didn't deny the accusation, and only laughed.

“I accidentally took a bite of one of the alcoholic one's! It wasn't tasty at all.” Luffy made a face when he said that, then stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

“I can tell. But I don't have any chocolates to give in return, I actually forgot it was Valentine's Day.” 

“That's ok! I rather have meat instead! Oh! We should get some KFC!! A suuuper big tub, two—no—three tubs! Then we can go to my place and watch some hero movies—or even better, pirate movies!” Luffy rambled on, and Zoro had long since learned that there was no stopping Luffy now. Not that Zoro wanted to, anyways. 

“Then,” Luffy's fingers intertwined with Zoro's, squeezing the hand firmly, “I can use Zoro and my fluffy blankets as a heater! And then since Zoro likes to sleep so much, we can sleep together and sleep as long as we want!” Luffy began leading Zoro ahead, still holding onto Zoro's hand. And, as always, Zoro followed beside him. 

“Yeah? What about your brothers, though? They won't mind?” Zoro asks this out of half assed courtesy, because he could honestly care less if they minded or not.

“Nope! Ace is with pineapple today and Sabo is with that Koala girl!” Luffy's bouncing on his heels now—despite not having any because for whatever ungodly reason, Luffy's wearing sandals. But Luffy will be Luffy and do unexplainable things like that. Luffy continued to talk Zoro's ears off, but Zoro enjoyed every second of it. 

If you were to ask, how did they get together? Luffy would say they always have been together. Zoro would shrug and say that it just happened that way. Neither is wrong, both answers are correct. There was no “confession” on either side per se, rather, both sides just knew their feelings were mutual. No words were needed so no confession happened. When exactly, they changed from friends to lovers is unclear. Just, one day hanging out and movie nights turned into dates and snuggling. 

Zoro never really said “I love you” to Luffy. Luffy sometimes did, but not often. They were both more actions over words. Zoro would rather silently take Luffy's hand and hold it. Luffy would rather tackle Zoro and babble about pointless things. 

Despite both of them never saying “I love you”, and despite the fact neither ever said a “confession”, they wouldn't have their relationship any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like writing Valentine's fluff at 12am on Valentine's day. Nice and early ig. 
> 
> Also it's 12am and I wrote this in one go so the writing is probably full of mistakes and bad whoop. And I'm from South Texas and it doesn't snow here much less reach below freezing, but in cities up north it does snow and I've witness snow only twice in my entire life (but I loved it) So hopefully I captured the frustration of dealing with snow well enough


	2. MAce || A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, Teacher!Marco x Student!Ace (the bet thing was an idea given to me by someone else ... I don't remember their ao3 name whoop)

“My friend and I made a dare list and I have to kiss you to win the bet.” 

 

Marco halted, slowly looking up to look at Ace, a student which had just said that. Ace was a good student. Sure, sometimes he fell asleep in class, but it seemed like he tried to prevent that to the best of his abilities. Plus it wasn't entirely Ace's fault, due to his sleeping disorder. Now, while Marco says he doesn't play favourites (much like every other teacher says), that's a lie. He _does_ in fact have favourites, but he tries to not let it show or be biased because of that. Ace was on that list of favourites. 

Always polite and hard-working, always tried to pay attention to class and asked questions. Went into tutoring when he was having trouble and always made sure to show respect. However, there was one thing Marco had learned of not too long ago. Ace's feelings for him. At first, when the boy would always blush when speaking to him or glow whenever he got a head pat, Marco thought it was just Ace being shy. But then he noticed the constant glances. How he quickly looked away when Marco would catch him staring. How he would always come to his tutoring despite already knowing the subject. Marco ignored it though. Although Ace was 18, Marco was still his teacher. And over twice his age. So he never pointed it out or supported it. 

~~At least that's what he always told himself when he would pat Ace's head and no one else's. Or purposely helping Ace out in tutoring when he knows that Ace knows everything already. And he definitely, never, _ever_ teased Ace just to see him blush. Just like how he isn't about to do that right now.~~

Marco gently laid his pen down and rested his chin on his hand, smirking up at Ace (which only widened when Ace's face turned a deep red), “Oh really? Which friend, exactly, yoi?” Ace fidgeted around and looked off. 

“... Secret.” He finally muttered. Marco only chuckled and motioned for Ace to lean forward, which Ace did. He ruffled Ace's head.

“Lying isn't good, kid. And neither is asking that of your teacher yoi.” Marco flicked his forehead, earning an embarrassed huff from Ace.

“I'm not a kid, I'm 18! And I'm not lying, Thatch told me-” Ace bit his tongue a moment too late, “...oops.” 

“Thatch? Seriously yoi? Well, thanks for informing me. I'll teach him a lesson when I get home.” Marco returned to his paperwork, but Ace didn't give up.

“I-I still have to win the bet though!”

“Hmmm… just tell him you did, then.” Marco may be having a bit too much fun messing with him. Ace got silent, probably thinking up of another excuse. Seeing as Ace was taking too long to think up of something, and Marco thought it would be a shame to leave it like that, he decided to make the first move. He looked up at Ace again with another smirk, “or is there another reason you want to kiss me, Ace?” Ace's freckled face turned red up to the tips of his ears, beginning to splutter incomprehensible denials. Marco stood up, reaching over to Ace and running his fingers through his hair before pulling his head towards him. And planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“You're 20 years too young to try to kiss me, kid.” Marco made sure to linger his touch as he pulled away, watching as Ace's mind seemed to be trying to reboot after crashing. And when he finally snapped back into it, he yelled, 

“I'm 18!” 

“Uh huh. Still a kid. But happy Valentine's day, yoi.”

“... You're not going to give others that Valentine's gift, right?” 

“Last I checked, I don't go around giving kisses to my students.” Ace lit up from that reply, and quickly gave a bow before hurrying out of the room. Well. That was a horrible idea. Really horrible idea.

 

… hopefully he doesn't end up fired by tomorrow. Maybe pops will let it slide just this once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally gonna be set on graduation day, but I thought this works better. Ig. Happy Valentine's day everyone!


	3. LawLu  ||  A Reason to Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au. Law as a surgeon.

Being a surgeon was exhausting. Incredibly so. You worked long hours, got short breaks, random work popping up, the list could go on. Law was called the Surgeon of Death around the hospital. And that wasn't just because his tattoos that spelled DEATH on his hands. It was because he looked like death himself. Despite being tan, he was somehow pale. His eyebags made it seem like he never got sleep. Being told to be healthier didn't sound very reliable from a man who looked just about ready to drop dead himself. But he was healthy, his only problem was his lack of sleep. But he always got some sleep, and he always ate his meals. 

It wasn't always like that, though.

As he said before, being a surgeon was incredibly exhausting and time consuming. He normally didn't bother with meals. Or sleep. Because he didn't really care about his livelihood. Law wasn't suicidal or anything like that, he just couldn't be bothered. He didn't really have anything to live for, simply doing his job because he was supposed to, and living because his friends. He had no reason before. But now—

“Toraooo!!! Welcome home! I missed ya!” 

Law had a reason to live.

"I'm home, Luffy-ya."

And a reason to smile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I do meth.
> 
> M - I'm alone again on Valentine's Day
> 
> E -
> 
> T -
> 
> H - 
> 
> EDIT: I don't actually do meth or drugs- just my sleep deprived ass fond this sorta funny idfky


End file.
